


He Kissed Me

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-15
Updated: 2001-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Parody of He Touched Me





	He Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

He Kissed Me - lyrics by Bob Kanefsky (Filk)

"He Kissed Me"  
lyrics by Bob Kanefsky  
  
Parody of "He Touched Me" *

He kissed me.  
He... put his gun aside, and then...  
He kissed me.  
I felt a surge of feeling when  
He kissed me.  
Fraternal?  
Like hell.

He meant it.  
This from a man I ought to hate.  
He meant it.  
Just when I'd got my thinking straight,  
He bent it.  
Don't ask him!  
He'll tell.

  He's queer!  
    That's why I'm still alive, and twitching.  
  I fear  
    all I've thought of tonight is curve ball pitching.

He kissed me.  
I simply have to face the truth--  
He kissed me.  
Accept the hard objective proof,  
So pressing when it comes to men.  
And he kissed me! He kissed me!  
And suddenly,  
Everything is looking up again.

[Refers to "The Red and the Black", of course.]

 * There are 25 songs titled "He Touched Me" listed by BMI, so I don't  
   know the songwriter credit. It's the one Barbra Streisand recorded.

http://www.songworm.com

19:26 03/04/01


End file.
